Streaming services enable a user to reproduce media, such as audio and video. During a streaming service, a currently received portion of media data may be reproduced even when the media data is not completely downloaded. Therefore, when compared to a method of reproducing download-completed media, streaming services save time during reproduction.
In providing a streaming service, the following functions are generally provided for a user's convenience. First, for swift reproduction of the media, an amount of media data may be buffered by a user side apparatus. This buffering denotes sufficiently receiving and storing media data in advance so that the media data is not all consumed at a user side apparatus during reproduction. Also, during streaming, total reproduction time may be divided by a fixed number, and one frame in each divided section may be provided as a preview thumbnail.
In performing the buffering, the buffered portion is determined using a point that is being currently reproduced as a reference. In other words, media data from a currently reproduced point up to a portion after a period of time are buffered. However, depending on a user's selection, the reproduction point may change instantaneously. For example, in the case where data are buffered for 5 seconds from a reproduction point, when a point of a moving picture corresponding to 1 minute 30 seconds is reproduced, data up to 1 minute 35 seconds will be buffered. When a user manipulates an interface, a reproduction section may be moved to a point of 3 minutes 20 seconds. That is, users using a video clip frequently drag a reproduction slide in search of a highlight portion of the video clip to view only the highlight portion without reproducing other sections of the video clip. This circumstance may often occur. In this case, only media data from 1 minute 30 seconds to 1 minute 35 seconds are buffered, and reproduction from the point of 3 minutes 20 seconds may be performed after a time delay. Also, in displaying the thumbnail, the thumbnail is generated from a frame of a position obtained by dividing an entire moving picture by an interval. That is, the thumbnail may not reflect the taste of the user.
As described above, additional functions for enabling a streaming service to be provided more effectively. That is, in providing buffering or a thumbnail, the above-described problems exist. More particularly, since the buffering method of the related art is not effective, it reduces the satisfaction of a user who uses the streaming service. Furthermore, a service provider provides unnecessary buffering for a portion of media not desired by the user, so that operation and network resources are wasted.
Therefore, a need exists for a method and apparatus providing a more convenient streaming service.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.